desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sun Won't Set
"The Sun Won't Set" is the 31st episode of Desperate Housewives. Plot Gabrielle After the sudden break-in at Gabrielle's home, the neighbors are panicked when they suspect a thief in the area. Betty becomes suspicious of what the neighbors are thinking and decides to host the annual Neighborhood Watch (which was created in episode 1.05, Come In, Stranger). Each of the neighbors puts in their input about the current situation. Things begin to get out of hand however when Karen McCluskey initiates the idea of hiring professional security. Betty manages to calm the mood down a little when she wins over the neighbors with a song on piano. Shortly after falling down the stairs, Gabrielle suffered a miscarriage. As she sits pondering on the choices she has made she takes the time to acknowledge her unborn baby has died and decides to shroud any memory that it ever existed. At first, Gabrielle thinks that the miscarriage was something from the beyond since she was not ready but when she looks hard enough at it she knows that it has hurt her the most. On her routine trip to visit Carlos in prison, Carlos reveals to her that he has been very depressed since learning the fate of their unborn child. He continues to tell her that shortly after Gabrielle told him the news, he began to become very violent (which includes tearing open his mattress and crying in front of the other inmates). After these episodes, Carlos goes on medication and seems heavily sedated when Gabrielle visits. When he becomes emotional once more, Gabrielle reminds the prison guards that it is probably time for another dosage. Shortly after her visit with Carlos, Gabrielle is visited by an ex-con who was a friend of Carlos' while in prison. Hector informs Gabrielle that he will be watching the Solis premises to protect her from any unwanted intruders. Gabrielle tries to persuade him to leave but all of her attempts fail until she bribes him. The two then leave for the bank when Hector comes clean that Carlos did not hire him. Gabrielle begins to freak out and demands she be driven home. When they arrive at a deserted park, Gabrielle makes a run for it but Hector tells her that Carlos hired him to help her with grief. A relieved Gabrielle moves towards Hector who tries to tell her to let go. Gabrielle lets out her true feelings that she really didn't want the baby at first but grew to love it. Hector tells her to let go by giving her a balloon to throw into the air. Gabrielle sobs quietly and releases the balloon into the air. Bree As she reads the morning paper, Bree Van De Kamp comes across a very noticeable announcement in the town's wedding announcements: Bree Van De Kamp to wed George Williams. Bree scoffs at this announcement seeing that Rex has only been dead for two months and already George is pulling out the big guns. Bree visits George at the pharmacy where she explains her take on the situation. George decided that he wanted everyone to know they were a couple but is seen in Bree's eyes as showing off. When George notices that Bree is not wearing her wedding ring, he reminds her to put it on. Bree refuses saying that she feels uncomfortable wearing it. George forces her to which Bree does and quickly leaves. The following afternoon, Bree is visited by George's ex-fiancé Leila who informs Bree that George is dangerous and extremely jealous. Examples include George slapping her after accusing her of seeing an old boyfriend and torching his car and stalking her. Bree does not believe Leila but later comes to the revelation that maybe she is right. While dining with George, Bree meets up with an old college boyfriend, Ty who asks her to dance. George becomes envious of their platonic dance but cuts in and demands Bree put on her wedding ring. George proceeds to ask her to put it on. When things begin to get physical, Bree tells George the engagement is off and asks him to leave. George does as he is told but quietly steals Ty's valet card, steals his car and burns it in a deserted area. Susan Susan asks Mike if he will still be her date to Sophie's wedding which takes place in a few days. Mike regretfully informs her that he will not be in attendance but has sent his apologies to her mother. Susan tries to persuade him to reconsider but Mike has his mind made up. Susan also shares with Mike the fact that she is writing an autobiography based on her life and about her father who was a merchant marine who was murdered in Hanoi during the 1960s. Mike tells Susan that merchant marines do not fight and that Hanoi was an enemy territory. Susan looks confused and proceeds to ask her mother at the rehearsal what actually happened to her father. Sophie hesitates to answer but Morty sticks around to tell her that she was the product of a one night stand. Susan gives a shock and disappointing expression but recognizes that Sophie was young and made a mistake. Little does she know that Sophie will reveal to her in front of friends and family that she had actually had an affair with a married man who was her boss and that he is her father. Susan leaves the wedding accompanied by Julie in anger and goes on a search to find her father who actually runs a business nearby. Lynette Lynette worries that her twin sons, Porter and Preston will fall prey to a stranger if one ever approaches - possibly because they are secretly sneaking out of the house without Tom's knowledge. Lynette decides to put the twins to the test when she asks Tom to talk to them about the dangers of being kidnapped by a stranger. When Tom does the bare minimum, Lynette stages a mock-kidnapping involving Stu, her secretary from work to show up and drive away with Porter and Preston. With Lynette and Tom watching at a distant, Stu approaches the boys and bribes them with candy which they fall for and jump into the car. Unexpectedly, Karen McCluskey sees the entire scene from her window and begins to tase Stu. Lynette runs out of the house to help Stu and tries to shoo McCluskey away. Betty Matthew Applewhite continues to search for Caleb but arrives once again with no sign. On yet another one of hunts for Caleb, instead of searching he joins Danielle Van De Kamp on a park bench where the two talk. Finally, Caleb is discovered by Mike when Bongo sees someone suspicious lurking around who is trying to break into a car. Mike comes from behind and tackles him. Mrs. McCluskey asks if he needs a taser but Mike just asks that she call the police. As the police arrive, Caleb is placed in handcuffs while the entire neighborhood watches. Caleb looks befuddled as Betty raises a finger to her mouth telling him to keep quiet about where he came from. Trivia *Considered to be one of the darkest episodes of season 2. Ironically, the episode deals with darkness. *Although credited, Nicollette Sheridan (Edie Britt), Mark Moses (Paul Young), Cody Kasch (Zach Young), Richard Burgi (Karl Mayer), Shawn Pyfrom (Andrew Van de Kamp) and Zane Huett (Parker Scavo) are absent from this episode. *This episode marks the last appearance of Mike's dog Bongo. *This episode marks the first appearance of NaShawn Kearse as Caleb Applewhite. His predecessor in that role, Page Kennedy, was fired (supposedly for inappropriate conduct, though Kennedy and the producers alleged it was because the character was being taken in a different direction). Kearse's first name is incorrectly billed as "Nashawn" starting in this episode, and up until "Coming Home". Scenes featuring Kennedy in this episode were re-shot to include Kearse. *Due to time constraints, the opening credits were cut. Episode Title *The episode's title, "The Sun Won't Set", is the Act II opening song of the Stephen Sondheim musical A Little Night Music. *French Title: L'Ex-Femme de sa vie (The Former Woman of His Life) *German Title: Der rote Ballon (The Red Balloon) *Italian Title: Il Sole Non Tramonterà (The Sun Won't Set) *Hungarian Title: Veszteségek (Misses) *Polish Title: Słońce nie zajdzie (The Sun Won't Set) Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:TV-PG